ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gman213/Season 2 trailer
We're now in the aftermath of the comic con announcements, and there was definitely a lot of info to hype us for season 3. However, we're not out of the woods just yet for season 2, cause we've still got 9 more episodes to be released in just 2 more months from now, and we were given some pretty cool shots at the final season 2 trailer to help ease our waiting until then. Here's the link in case you guys want to check it out again https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHmRQ2Zuqr4 So obviously there's a whole bunch of crazy stuff that's going to continue happening, we got storms around McDuck Manor, adventuring into abandoned and dangerous territories, still some new faces to look forward to including Bubba, Gyro having time problems which is probably how Bubba got to them with a triceratops in the first place, Doofus is just being his usual creepy self (to a point where even Goldie's a little weirded out), Louie turning into a cat (which he does tend to act like), and the triplets and the girl trio going on some sort of dream adventure from the looks of it. Here's where it gets interesting though, Glomgold seems to be going around gathering allies to take down Scrooge, and he might be doing so because he knows if things keep up the way they do now, he's undoubtedly going to lose the bet to Scrooge. So perhaps he did some research and is now gathering anyone that Scrooge and his family rubbed the wrong way. Ma Beagle and the Beagle Boys would join Glomgold because they not only want to steal Scrooge's money like always, but Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Lena have all been the main causes of all their plans being foiled so far, so some vengeance might be coming their way. Mark would want to join because of his history with Huey and Dewey during their internship with him, and especially since Gizmoduck/Fenton has also been meddling in on all his schemes. Don Karnage would want to join because of the Sky Pirates incident and how he would want payback against Dewey for stealing his role as captain. Magica's reasoning for joining is probably the simplest, she wants Scrooge's #1 dime. Now this is where it gets complicated, cause if Scrooge and his family isn't able to manage against all these villains on their own (which they probably can't because they're outnumbered, seeing as how that shot of the row of villains against the row of heroes is also missing Louie, Fenton, Gyro, and Donald in comparison to the Shadow War incident), then he may lose the Mansion for a base. But if they are able to manage, then perhaps the reason Scrooge is gathering allies himself is because he's become aware of the invasion. I'm pretty confident the Moonlanders are going to set foot on earth because of two particular scenes in this trailer. The first scene is with Gabby McStabberson blocking electricity shots coming at her, and Djinn and the mummy people from the living mummies of toth ra are running from sparks of electricity also being shot at them. Considering we've seen the electricity weapons used by the Moonlanders, that not only tells us that they will in fact step foot on planet earth, but that they're taking this invasion internationally considering Gabby resides in Duckburg, and Djinn resides probably somewhere in Egypt. Also, Glomgold's attack seems to be taking place during the daytime, but with the scenes we've seen Scrooge and his allies grouping together, they all seem to be happening around night time, so if Scrooge was gathering allies of his own, he'd be doing it at a separate time to prepare for an attack even bigger than Glomgold's. That could also explain why he's bringing in numerous other new allies including Darkwing Duck, Gabby McStabberson, M'ma Crackshell, the brothers Johnny and Randy, Duckworth's powerful form Demonworth, Emily Quackfaster, and Violet Sabrewing. Finally we have the status on the moon. From the looks of it, the rockets will definitely be ready by the end of the season. When I heard Penumbra's voice saying "Lunaris is bringing an army to destroy earth," she was saying it as if she was worried. That being said, I would like to bet that Penumbra's going to turn on Lunaris in order to stop the invasion plan for the sake of her people. Considering the Moonlander's were somehow able to get profile pictures of Duckburg citizens including Scrooge and the family, I would like to hear how they managed to get that information without being among earth. But if I were to imagine the key person to stopping this invasion, it would be Donald. He is the only one who can stop Lunaris considering he's the only one from earth that's on the moon station itself. There's also this scene in the trailer where Donald is fighting Lunaris on some sort of a massive weapon. What I'm guessing is Lunaris built that weapon like some sort of a mini death star ray in case the invasion failed. So if he still wanted to eliminate his enemies (and possibly his own people), he could use that weapon as a last resort, and from the looks of it Donald's the only one who can stop him from using that weapon. If someone asked me why I think Lunaris is the big villain for this season, it's because of how they arranged this trailer. They put all the villains in the process of this trailer, but Lunaris was the last villain and character to be seen in this trailer, possibly foreshadowing that he's the endgame of this season. Anyways, let me know what you guys thought of this trailer and how this season might work out from what we've seen of it so far. See you guys in September! Category:Blog posts